A Needed No One
by NessieC27
Summary: Life has no positive concept to Bella who has lost it all but still finds happiness in the smalls things in life. Edward has everything in life yet still is unhappy in life. Can these two polar oppisites show each other that its not how you live, it's who you live it with? A/H, CC, HEA Lemons in later chaps. First story but give it a try!
1. Prologue

**A Needed No One**

**Hi everyone, so this is my first proper attempt at writing so please give me decent feedback. Good or bad. But I hope you enjoy. Hugs!**

* * *

_Have you ever experienced a time when you walk into an inanimate object and even though it's your fault, you still shout and swear and the obstacle that caused you inconvenience. Well I think everyone has, but a real question would be; have you ever been the "inconvenience" that someone has walked into? No? Well today you have met one._

My name is Isabella Swan; I prefer Bella but my opinion wouldn't matter. To anyone who acknowledges me would call me a disgrace to humanity, something not even worth to be the shit on the bottom of their shoes. It could be true but I don't think they realise the reason I am this way, why I am here and not where I once was; A beautiful house, with what was once a good family and a friends I loved. All thing I was proud of until it was horrifically torn away from me. I should have expected the shoe to drop, life was just too good. It isn't now, I guess God decided I had enough of the good life; I am now sentenced to the rest of my life time like this.

"Mommy, look at that girl" A little boy said, drawing my attention towards him. I could tell he has had a sheltered life so far, bad doesn't exist to him.

"No sweetie don't go near her, she's all dirty and covered in diseases, ugh. Let's go now Nathaniel." Ah here! Do I honestly look like I have diseases, I washed only a few weeks ago; it rained and I found left over soap, and I was cleaner than I have been in years. Now of course I look disgusting again but it's not my fault, well I try to tell myself that.

You'd never in a million years believe that someone like me could be saved; someone who eats out of the garbage, someone who sleeps beside a trash bin, someone who doesn't deserve to live this life, someone like me.

_Someone homeless_

* * *

**Review please!**

**_Nessie xxx_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Needed No One**

**Hi everyone, thanks for the comments on my prologue. want to get feedback so if you think I'm loosing it tell me. I'm kinda letting this story follow it own path if you get me :p I wont be updating as often as this maybe once a week, i'll see how it goes but until then...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_EPOV_

"IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Personally, I do not understand how someone who is supposed to be a genius can be so fucking stupid, really.

"I'm sorry Sir, we didn't realise the problem until it was too late." The idiot had the balls to defend his idiocy, unbelievable does he not realise that what he did has ended in catastrophic results for this company?

"Sorry? You are sorry? Your sorry means jack shit right now Newton; because of your monumental mistake, we have lost 70 million dollars! Do you have 70 million dollars Newton? Because now my company is missing it. If you do not come up with a solution I swear to god I will through you out of my office window!" Ok I realise my rational side has already jumped ship since my office is one the 89th floor, but you can understand my anger.

"I wi-ill tr-try si-ir, pl-ea-ease do-don't fi-ire me-e!" I could bet money he was seconds from pissing himself. Good. I was beyond pissed. I leave for two days and they already lost 70 million dollars, 70 MILLION. Do they think I piss it out my hole? I have spent the last 7 years building this company up from the ground with nothing and now I am the CEO of an international company worth billions. I didn't get here singing feckin' songs, I worked hard. Now standing here at the top, I cannot help but think if all this crap is worth it. I gave up everything to get here; a relationship, family, a life. I haven't been to see my parents in two years. Sure, I talk to them often but it's not the same.

Looking up at Newton now, I can't help but be jealous, he works here and is one of my best financial managers and still manages to have a family and a life; and he is only 23. I know I am all talk but sometimes fear is good. He needs to learn. Sighing deeply I look at him stance, quivering at the thought of me firing him. I won't but he has to be taught.

"Just fix this, but because of this I'm taking 30 dollars an hour off your pay until you deem yourself capable. I can't have this happen if I have to leave again. You can go now Newton." I swear I could nearly see dust as he flew out of my office. I shouldn't be surprised, everyone fears me here.

"CULLEN!"

Except one person.

With a crash the door flies open and standing in the doorway is my design manager, a five foot nothing, black-haired demon, also known as my sister; Alice.

"Yes, dear sister. What can I do for you? Run out of colour pattern?" I said with a sigh and turning back to my work, this new account is going to annoy me.

"Don't patronise me Edward, first I just saw Mike run out of here like his ass was on fire and second-" Suddenly and huge thwack resounds around the room, it took me a second realise it was her hand across the side of my head. Then I felt the pain.

"OW! What the hell you evil little shit! What was that for?" I exclaimed rubbing my head, shit that hurt.

"You fucking deserved it! What is this I hear that you AGAIN turned down the request to come home? Mom is heartbroken, and Emmet wants to kick your ass for making her cry!" I looked up sharply at her. Shit! I never wanted to make her cry.

"Shit, look I do want to go but I-"

"Don't you 'but' me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why? Why can't you just be with your family for a day?! Please Edward just this once can you come and see your family?"

"Ali, I would but I have to work" Looking at her I know she knows how shit of an excuse that is but I can't go. How awful is that; you don't even know how to act around my own family anymore, Jesus I'm pathetic.

"Rose is pregnant." Alice says suddenly which makes me nearly fall out of my chair.

"What?" Very intelligent response I tell ya.

"She and Em just found out. So, what about now, do you want to come to celebrate the fact your brother is going to become a father? Or if you want to keep it all about you-"I rolled my eyes"-you can celebrate the fact that you're going to be an uncle. Please Edward, I haven't seen them in months and I want them to meet Jasper. I want you there, please" An angry Alice I can deal with but a sad, pleading one I can't.

"Ok Alice I'll come but-"then the screaming began, I'd love if she would let me finish a sentence but no.

She jumped on me and planted my face in kisses, saying thank in between each one. Next thing the door opened.

"You know boss, it's a good thing you brothers with my girlfriend or I would have to risk my job and kick your ass." Laughing I looked up at Jasper watching us in amusement, with a smirk on his face. Alice giggled and gave me one final kiss on the check and skipped, yes skipped over to Jasper.

"Jazz, guess what? Edward is coming with us home to see mom and dad and Emmet and Rose! Agh! I'm so excited, I have to call mom and Rose and book another ticket" she spoke so fast I only just understood what she said, but Jasper looked like he understood every word. Really, I don't know how he deals with her on a regular base. Shaking my head, I turn off my computer, and grab my suit jacket.

"Well kids, I'm heading home. See you both tomorrow." Kissing Alice on the forehead and patting Jasper on the back, I walk away from Alice's babbling.

Getting into the elevator, I open my phone and look through my contacts. Just because I said I didn't have a relationship doesn't mean I would purposely torture myself. Scrolling down I find the contact I want and press send. I t only rings once. I smirk; I'm never left waiting long.

"Hello darling" The voice purrs down the phone to me. I nearly laugh at the attempt of a seductive voice she does.

"Hey baby, you busy?" I know she wouldn't be and even if she wasn't she would cancel them for me. I hear her laugh and I imagine her with her head back and mouth open and my brain run in the ways I can make her do that all night.

"Never darling, my place?" I'm slightly disappointed that it's that easy. Someday I think I would like the chase, but for now, I'll take the easy way out.

"Always baby, be there in ten" I'm anxious to get in there (no pun intended, well actually yes intended) and get out so I can go home.

"What colour?" This is the thing with her, every time I'm come over she changes her hair colour, and asks me what colour, but my answer is usually the colour I want her body in. I don't have time for that tonight.

"Nude baby, my favourite colour on you" She giggles and tells me she'll be waiting, Hanging up I think of what my life would be. If I became the doctor, I started as would I have the life I craved; the wife, the kids, the prefect life. Would that really happen or would I be the same workaholic I am now and the only women in my life would be a slut I've been leading on for three years. I'm not sure, but it will have to do for now.

Walking up to her apartment building, I look to the alley beside it and I see a few homeless people. I can't help but think what is it that caused to be where they are now, were they like me? Successful? Happy? I don't know, but I can't help but sympathise, I have everything and they have nothing. However, at the same time I feel selfish _because_ I have everything yet I am not happy. These people deserve to be unhappy, not me. Shaking my head, I walk into the building.

_However, what I didn't realise was down there beside the garbage bin was a young woman who will end up being my redeeming quality._

* * *

_**Soo?... let me know!**_

_**Love!**_

_**Nessie xx**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_EPOV_

Closing the door behind me gently, trying to be quite. It was just past half four in the morning, I stayed longer than I wanted. As good as Tanya thinks she is, I walk away feeling less than satisfied nearly every time.

Walking to the elevator, I thought about this family reunion I guess I should call it since I haven't seen them in ages. Fuck, I'm a bad son, and brother. The only person I have seen is Alice and that is only because she works for me; the rest of our family live in Seattle where we live in New York.

I don't know what happened, I used to go up to see them all the time and answer their calls always now It's every two or three weeks I answer one. I don't know what caused me to stop talking to them but I have to promise myself that I will get better; mom deserves it. As much as I such at showing it, I'm a big mama's boy. Quite pitiful really, can't even do that right.

Shaking my head, I step out of the elevator and out onto the street. It's still dark outside but its mid-July so it's still humid out. Instead of getting a taxi, this late at night - since I don't feel like getting mugged, or worse; talked to by the driver. I decide to walk the eight blocks home. Turning back down the street I see the alley I stopped at earlier in the night but it was not the memory that stopped me, it was the voices.

"Aww, come on cupcake, I know you want it. You're practically vibrating for it." I looked down the darkened passage and saw two large figures further down by the garbage bin. I couldn't see who they were talking to, but I could tell it was a homeless person and they were about to get into a lot of trouble. I was stunned when I heard a small voice coming from the lump the men were standing over.

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to sleep" Her voice hurt me; not the way Tanya's, I t hurt my heart. She sounded so broken and scared. Jesus she sounded so young. How can these pricks treat such little person that way? I was about to moved when I saw the other guy pull out an object I couldn't see. I didn't know what it was until I heard him click the safety off. Shit! He's gonna shoot her, and me too if I go down there. I ducked down behind the bin at the top of the alley and waited for the right time to jump in.

"Fuck that if you think you're getting away from us sweetheart" The first guy reached down and ripped her off the ground so roughly I could hear her shoulder popping. She screamed out in pain and began crying. I was dying to go and help her, but I knew I would do worse than good.

"Please, what do you want from me?" Her voice shuddered as she spoke and you could hear the pain in it.

"What do I want? Baby girl I want you" I could hear the sneer in his voice that caused a shiver to run up my spine. I quickly ran back round the corner and dialled 911.

"911, please state your emergency." Said the almost robotic voice. I could hear here screaming around the corner.

"NO! NO! Get off me! Please! HELP! PLEASE!" Jesus, they'd better be fast.

"Yes Hello, I need to report an attempt rape and armed assault in progress." I said it so quickly I had to repeat it for her twice. She then asked for the address and again I had to repeat myself twice.

"Ok Sir can you tell what the state of the victim is in now" I looked around the corner and tried to see what was happening and praying she wasn't hurt.

I could still hear her screaming but it was muffled, I looked down the alley and saw the guy with the gun covering her mouth while the other started pulling off her clothes. Fuck.

"Shit, they're stripping her. Why am I the only person standing here? Send somebody for the love of god." I nearly shouted but remained whispering.

"Sir I have two squad cars ten minutes out"

"Ten minutes? Do know what could fucking happen in ten fucking minutes?" Idiot! She is a woman, does she not realise this shit is serious?

"I'm sorry Sir, I've already told them to hurry I'm afraid it's up to how fast they get there now"

"They won't get there in time they'll-" my sentence drowned out by a blood-curdling scream that made my own blood turn cold. I closed the phone on the woman shouting questions at me and ran back to my hiding spot. I saw that the cunt had removed all her clothes and his and was rubbing her in ways that had me swallowing my own vomit. I had to do something, now.

I looked around frantically, and a glint of light caught my eye on the other side of the entrance to the alleyway. Ducking down I ran across and grabbed it. YES! It's a crow bar! I prepared myself by taking off my jacket. I looked down again and saw he was preparing _him_self for her; I couldn't stand and watch this. Just as I saw him about to impale her, he slapped her causing her to scream out again.

In that, exact moment I ran towards them with the crow bar held high ready to pummel the bastards.

"Get the FUCK off her!" I screamed as I whipped it across the head of the guy about to attack. He groaned in pain and hit the ground. I then turned around swung the bar to hit the side of the other guy's head. He was standing in shock when I appeared which gave me an advantage over the gun he had forgotten he had in his hand. Just as he recovered and went to raise his arm, I threw my arm around and smashed the crow bar into his temple, rendering him unconscious. He dropped and the gun wen t a few feet away from them. I quickly picked it up using my sleeve and threw it behind the dumpster. I was just about to turn to the girl when the first guy groaned in pain. I swung round a flung a kick into his groin making me nearly cry internally but my conscience wouldn't let me pity the bastard.

This had all happened in the space of about five minutes. The adrenalin rushes through my veins. _SHIT._ I can't believe I did that. Seriously, that was amazing, looking down at the crow bar I wonder were the fuck that came from. A whimper of pain brings me out of my thoughts. I look to my left to see the girl curled into herself, she's naked and crying to herself. I could see her lip and between her thighs was bleeding, fuck why did I wait so long. Not wanting to scare her I approach her carefully.

"Miss?" I whisper but she hears me as her eyes whip open. Her big brown eyes look into mine until she realises what's going on. She moves away from me quickly and presses herself against the wall. She must think I'm one of them but then I see her look down towards my hand I realise I'm still holding the crow bar. Fuck, I scared her. Dropping it I back away a few paces and sit down to look less threatening.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She seemed to relax some when I apologised but she still stayed guarded. It was then that she noticed she was naked. I removed my jacket and handed it to her. I could hear sirens coming in the distance, 'bout time, gobshites.

"The police are coming, are you ok?" well that was a stupid fucking question, well done Edward. Her eyes were still widened with fear but she wasn't shivering as much anymore, her cries have dulled to sniffles. Sniffles I can deal with, full on sobbing, not a hope.

I kept one eye on her and the other on the two pricks at my feet as the sirens grew louder and louder until they were at the mouth of the alley.

"Down here!" I shouted causing the girl to jump a mile. I smiled gently at her "sorry."

Two sets of footsteps came running down the alley towards where we were. The first man saw the scene and I watched his eyes widen as he took in the chaos. The second police officer came down, she immediately saw the young girl and went to check on her while calling an ambulance for the twits.

"I take it you're the one who called it in?" the man said looking around, but I knew the question was directed at me.

"Yes sir. I was walking past it when I heard the two of them harassing her; I didn't call you until I heard he had a gun. However, the woman on the line said you two would be ten minutes so I grabbed the first thing I could find and disarmed them.

The police officer grunted in acknowledgement while looking down on the two unconscious men. Looking down myself, I felt quite proud I help the girl, who was currently being comforted by the police officer. Thank god I got the gun off him. _Shit! The gun! _Where did I throw that. Looking around I see the barrel of it poking out from behind the dumpster. I move closer to pick it up again using my sleeve and turned to the police officer. His eyes widened with shock when he saw it. Confused about his reaction I reached out to hand it to him. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and grabbed it. Examining it his eyes grew graver as time went on.

"This is a police issued model. How did he get that?" He turned slightly and looked at his partner who had her arms around the girl. Just as he opened his mouth two ambulances arrived along with another police car.

"Get her out of her and to the hospital, I'll be there in a while I just need to get an officical statement from this man" the officer said to both the paramedic and his partner, then he turned to me.

"Is that alright Mr….?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen, and yes I'll come down of course" I said nodding. He nodded back and waved his arm towards the top of the ally. Just as I turned to walk down a tiny voice stops me.

"Thank you" I turn to see the young girl staring into my eyes, she still looks petrified but she also looks pissed. _At me? Did I piss her off?_ Then I saw gratitude in her eyes so I knew she wasn't pissed at me.

"No problem at all, good luck miss" with that I turned and walked up and out of the alley and towards the car. Looking at it I stop dead.

"Um, officer?" He wouldn't would he?

"Yes Mr Cullen?" I turn to look at him smirking in amusement. The prick would!

"Seriously? Come on, I've done nothing wrong" And they wonder why people take the piss out of them.

"Humour me" the smirk grew, oh how I'd love to rip that moustache off. The thought made me smirk.

"Ok then" with a big smile I climb into the back of the squad car.

As we drove off, I couldn't help but think about the girl, she was clearly homeless but there was something about her that gave me the idea she didn't choose this life. I wonder how she found herself this way. Poor thing, she looked so little. But her eyes, damn her eyes were amazing; big bambi eyes with a deep chocolate brown colour. Maybe I can check on her later, yea I'll do that. First, I need to deal with this….

* * *

**So first i'd like the thank you all who have commented and followed my story. Put a huge smile on my face i swear (the old man beside me in the library thought i was awatching porn...yeah...) anyway thanks again my awesome peooples. I hope to have my next chapter up my the 14th (thats next week i know:-( ) but i have a lot of family crap this week so im not sure i'll get the chance but if i do then enjoy.**

**Till next time my loves**

**Hugs!**

**Nessa xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been forever since i've updated, I'm a bitch I know. I tried to get it up a few weeks ago but with college crap then my internet fucking off and then Xmas... its been mad! I hope you can forgive me *pouts and bats eyelashes* If you don't, its all good hopefully this will calm the rage in you...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously_

_As we drove off, I couldn't help but think about the girl, she was clearly homeless but there was something about her that gave me the idea she didn't choose this life. I wonder how she found herself this way. Poor thing, she looked so little. But her eyes, damn her eyes were amazing; big bambi eyes with a deep chocolate brown colour. Maybe I can check on her later, yea I'll do that. First, I need to deal with this…._

B POV

_**The day before…**_

The sun appearing over the building's roof edge blinds me as it rudely awakens me from my shitty sleep. I sit up quickly, not recognising where I am until I remember where and why I am here. I heaved a sigh in remembrance of the cause that has left me fending for myself these last five years. I don't know how I have survived this long out here.

Shaking my head to rid them poisonous thoughts I looked around the alley. I see a few regulars like myself scattered around the passageway. Bree; a forty-five year old woman (really about fifty five but Shh) sat in her own designated spot on at the far entry to backstreet to the buildings, from here I couldn't see what she was at but it looked personal from the look on her face so I left her at it. _Good for her. _Looking around more I see Benny, he is around my age, or a bit older, poor fucker was an up and coming chef 'till his best friend but rat poison in his star dish and killed 3 people. His friend went to jail but he lost his credibility, he lost his house, job, and everything that came with it. He now makes delicious dishes out of scraps from the bin. Those two are the regulars round here, aside from me obviously. The three fuckfaces as I have been told by the fellow homies.

Everyone here has their story, like myself but I'm not telling you shit cause we've only just met, even though I'm sure you're my conscience… I don't care either way. Welcome back! Haven't chat to you in years. I fill ya in later but for now, I'm gonna get some food.

Walking to the back dumpster I see Ben fixing up some food with left over spices that have been thrown out by restaurants. I didn't want to ask him for some so I start looking for some salvageable food. Seeing a bag slightly torn I see some fruit that is only just gone past its best day. Score! Smiling like a look I grab for it and count 8 bananas, 6 apples and a bunch of green grapes. Ah, this day is getting better. I look to Bree, seeing she has finished her little self-loving fest, and call her over. She has a thing for bananas. Considering she is a horny fucker I can venture a guess why and looking at how she's practically pleasuring the thing its clear. She's missing the peen. _I know how you feel hun, trust me. _

The day continues like that; Ben telling us old stories that we've all heard before, Bree randomly disappearing and me thanking god I'm not the craziest person here. After a few hours, I people watch. They don't see me cause, why would they look down the dirty alley way? They all have cushy jobs, perfect families, and a happy life yet they still complain. I have none of that yet I seem to be more content then them. It's sad really that people don't appreciate the good thing they've got, but I can't judge. I was the same before all this.

***Flashback***

"_Stop please!" still the blows to my body continue, hitting my head and my back. Cowering in the corner, I keep thinking: __**Fight back! Fight back dammit!**_

"_YOU LITTLE SHIT, HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT GLASS! DO U KNOW HW HARD YOUR MOTHER AND I WORK?AND YOU THROW IT IN UT FACES BY BREAKING – __**punch**__- ANOTHER-__**punch- **__FUCKING-__**kick- **__THING OF –__**punch/kick**__- OURS!? YOU DISGUST ME" the voice bellows in my ear right before I feel an excruciating pain in the back of my head before everything goes dark. I welcome it_

***End flashback***

That was a week before I left, but that week I spent in hospital with a cracked skull and numerous other broken bones. I ran from the hospital while I had the chance. If you didn't realise, that was my father, sweet isn't he? Yea I accidentally broke a glass while washing up after dinner. I came to him after I cut my hand on it and in turn, he left me in hospital. At least I got my hand stitched and I got away the fuckery that is my family. I consider that my victory.

Shaking the memory from my head, I got up to find something to take up my time without memories. Oh look! An old guitar! Well this should be good…

After a good while, I kinda got the hand of it. It sounded shitty cause there where only half the strings and it was beaten around the place, but still I liked it. I kept playing with it till it got dark so instead I hid it behind the dumpster and got my blanket out to go to sleep. I have so much planned tomorrow (note sarcasm). After it was hidden, I got into the most comfortable position I can get while sleeping on the ground and closed my eyes. Luckily, I was asleep within seconds.

After what felt like only minutes, I was jolted awake buy a crashing sound. Bolting up I looked around, well squinted but whatever, and saw two large men at the end of the alleyway. I looked to their feet and saw that they smashed a beer bottle against the wall. Pricks. I could hear their ignorant drunken laughter from up here. Rolling my eyes I turn over away from them and try to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately they weren't going to let that happen. They laughter just got louder and louder. Sighing heavily I turn over again to look down towards the mouth of the alley. _Shit. _They're coming this way. I panic. From the street, they're not scary but walking down it laughing loudly and dragging their huge bodies up this way is really fucking scary. Thinking quickly I turn over and cover myself with my blanket and shuffle into the dumpster_. _They continue walking and laughing like Langers and start to bypass me. Of course, God hates me, which means he lets Langer number 1 fall and land on my legs. I shout out in pain, which caused the two pissheads to stop laughing. _Abandon ship! Cover blown!_ Well fuck.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" My hood is ripped from me, which uncovers me to them, but more horrifying is their revealed to me. _Couldn't have at least made them decent looking no? Well thanks God I'll remember that. _His face looks like the back end of a bus with greasy hair and his face is scarred. Looking into his eyes, I felt a shiver rocked through me and down my spine. _Yea this will not end well. _

"So sweetheart how you doin'?" Shit his breath is funky.

"Fuckin dandy, what do you want? I'm kinda busy here," I said waving my hand around me to show I was sleeping (really, I'm hoping to deflect the shitty smell of his mouth, _sweet Jesus_)

"Aww sweetie don't be like that" suddenly I was cold, looking down I realised he took my blanket. _Well ain't he a prick._

"Hey! Asshole, that's mine!" Yea I'm pissed now, I didn't ask for this Langer to wake me up and annoy me.

"Excuse me? Is that attitude I hear?" _Shit, Langer no.1 isn't happy *awkward face* (_I might be homeless but I know what's happenin in dis cuntin world)

"Look, if it isn't obvious _Sweetie, _I don't got no money. So can you please just fuck off so I can sleep" Yea I'm beggin now. What of it?

_Well would ya look at that? His face is turning purple. That can't be good. Right? Roh-Row._

"Why you little-"Suddenly his big meaty hand connects with the side of my head. Yea that fucking hurt. (_Note to self: no pissing of the grumpy fuck) _

In pain I shout out and look towards Bens sleeping area hoping he would help me, but no the fucker is still passed out in his little corner. Looking up at him I see his face contorted in rage. This is gonna be painful.

"Come 'ere ya little slut" He then grabs my arms and throws me onto the ground in between him and the other Langer. Suddenly the other one starts to look. Uh hungry? I don't know why, I don't have food. Suddenly I realise why he looks hungry. _Oh fuuuuck! _Well done Bella the one night you decide to sleep without your jeans. _Smart girl. NOT!_

"My, my aren't you a pretty lil' one? Mmmm, I'm gonna have fun with you." Next thing I know he starts unbuttoning his trousers. _No, no, no! _Ok I'm scared now. _Not this, anything but this._

"Aww well you should of thought of that before you disrespected me, ain't that right Tony?" Shit I said that out loud. _So the other fucker is Tony, Nice to meet ya love._

"I didn't mean too I ju-just want to sleep. Please" Yea I'm scared now. I didn't need this on top of everything.

"Aww, come on cupcake, I know you want it. You're practically vibrating for it." _No fuckhead I shaking in fucking fear and also maybe cause I'm practically naked!_

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to sleep" I'm so tired and now cold, _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_ Getting sick of their shit I try to move way only to be dragged back by my hair. _Ow! _ I was about to curse the fucker until I felt a hard object hit me in the side of my face and a click sound. Hearing that I froze. _A gun! Shit!_

"Fuck that if you think you're getting away from us sweetheart" Sticking his face right up in mine I wanted to puke, but thought better of it considering the other fucker might kill me. He probably has a gun too.

"Please, what do you want from me?" Trying to keep my voice strong didn't fucking work at all. Fucker broke on me at the end. _Man up Bell! You deserve better!_

"What do I want? Baby girl I want you" His face then went into is ugly thing, I think it was his horny face. _Attractive._

Next thing the other guy held me down as the other guy slapped me around again and then climbed on top of me. He grabbed my hoodie and started pulling it off. _Fuck this. _I started struggling and screaming for help. Maybe then that fucker Ben might help or someone. _Shit anyone!_

"NO! NO! Get off me! Please! HELP! PLEASE!" His meaty hand came down again and covered my mouth to muffle my screams. He started pulling my clothes off. I kept screaming even with the other idiot slapping me. The gun was still pointed into the side of my face. I could feel tears start to gather in the corner of my eyes and a sob come through my throat as he started groping me. This can't be happening. I kept screaming the same thing over and over again;

_"Please! Please! I can do this again! Fuck off! I don't need this. Please! Please! PLEASE!" _Suddenly he was naked too and threw my legs wide. His nails cut into my thighs; I felt the blood drip down.I closed my eyes and begged for help. _For fucks sake God! Help! _

Just as he was about to push into me I heard salvation;

"Get the FUCK off her!"

Next thing they were off me and I crawled back to my corner and tried to get over the shock of what the fuck nearly happened. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw another figure holding a crow bar. _Shit. Can't catch a break. _I whimpered in fear and cowered further into the corner. But in my head I was ready to beat the fucker down if he even thought about it.

"Miss?" My eyes whipped open to look at him His voice shocked the shit of me. It was smooth, like velvet or some shit. _Shit he was hot. And here am I sitting in the dirty ground naked and crying. Smooth Bella. _I then saw he was still holding the crow bar. _Cute or not the prick better not do anything to me with that thing._ He saw me looking at it and immediately threw it away from him. I calmed down a bit more seeing him unarmed. I still felt myself sniffling. _Sexy._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He looked harmless with his nice looking clothes, a face that must have been constructed and 'just fucked hair' style he's rockin'. Overall, he didn't seem a threat. So I tried to give up the gay crying.

He then looked down at me and started taking of his jacket. _Fuck sake. _I started shaking again then realised I was naked. I looked up at him and saw him handing his jacket to me. I grabbed it and threw it around me. _Ah warmth. _I could still feel myself shivering though. Fucking shock.

The pain in my shoulder grew worse as I moved it but I gritted my teeth till someone could fix it. I could feel my thighs burning from the pricks indents he left. _A little reminder? Don't worry I won't forget ya hun._

"The police are coming, are you ok?" Did he really just ask that? _Yea baby, I good just was nearly raped and murdered by two crazy drunks, how you doin'? _He might be pretty but the boy was an idiot.

I could hear the sirens coming from a distance. _Useless pigs. _Shaking my head I tried to warm up a bit.

"_Down here!" _His voice bellowed through the alley which caused me to jump a mile. _Just what I needed. A heart attack. Thanks luv._

Suddenly two police officers where down here. The Female came over to me and started comforting me. Until I saw her, a human with boobs I didn't feel a 100% safe. But the second she started whispering comforting words to I began to sob and say thank you over and over again.

"Its ok now. Don't worry honey; we'll take care of you." She smiled at me and then turned her head to look at the fuckers on the ground and took her radio to call an ambulance for them and me.

She sat and continued to rub my back while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. I looked at the man and saw him talking to the other officer further up to alley. He seemed to be praising the guy. _What about me? Yea he stopped them but I didn't piss myself. I think I deserve praise, Don't you? _

Whether I liked it or not he still saved me so when they turned to leave I thanked him. My voice sounded gay but whatever he still helped me.

"No problem at all, good luck miss" He smiled this weird crooked grin and then turned and walked away. _What kind of smile is that? Yea its kinda sexy but still gay. _

"Come on honey, let's get you out of here" She helps me up and throws a blanket over me and walks me down towards the ambulance.

_All this for a little sleep. Next time I go to church I'm shitting in the confessional box. Yea take that God._

**A/N**

**Again so sorry this is late. But I hope you liked it. Originally I was gonna have Bella be this docile but happy character but clearly she didn't like that sooo yea. The next Chapter should be up in the next two-three weeks or so. College has been a prick -_- But I'll try my best!**

**I hope I didn't offend anyone. I'm catholic by the way and this will be mentioned in my confession next week (minus the shit)**

**Anyway this is kinda my Irish coming through (we swear a lot) so if there is anything ya don't get, tell me.**

**Oh and a Langer is what the Irish would use to call someone a prick or a dick...you get what I mean. (mostly used in the south but watevs)**

**Also on another note: If anyone is willing to preread my chapters and give me feedback cause I keep feeling like i'm forgetting something. Let me know!**

**Anyway I hope ya all had a savage Christmas. And have a happy New Year! We survived the end of the world bitches. Yea, Woop-woop!**

**R&R peoples**

**Nessie xx**


End file.
